1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of therapeutic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of applying a contained homogenous medium in combination with non-turbulent flow waves traveling through the homogenous medium to an immersed body part. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the application of therapeutic heat and enhanced permeability of a homogenous medium and additives to a body part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, electric wax warmer devices are well known in the art. These devices convert a homogenous wax medium from a semi-solid to a fluid state and permit immersion of a body part for both therapeutic heat and cosmetic benefits. One of the disadvantages with prior art wax warmer devices is that they only have a heating means for raising and maintaining the temperature of the homogenous wax medium. None of the prior art devices have means for generating non-turbulent flow waves within the container such that the waves travel through the heated homogeneous wax medium and onto the body part for providing both a massaging effect and enhanced permeability. Another disadvantage with prior art devices is that they do not provide for continuous exposure to a homogenous medium, its additives or heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,352 issued to Eichenlaub on Dec. 27, 1988 for “Limited Heat Transfer Device And Method” discloses a limited heat transfer device and method for transferring heat to another object with close regulation of the maximum temperature obtainable. It comprises a vaporization unit wherein heat transfer material is vaporized. Vapors are then directed to terminals where heat transfer is controlled through condensation heat loss. Terminals have devices for removing excess earwax, providing physical therapy to body extremities and industrial, high temperature applications such as plastic welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,208 issued to Noppel et al. on Dec. 3, 1991 for “Therapeutic Device Comprising A Mass Of A Thermally Active Material” discloses a therapeutic device comprising a mass of a thermally active material. It comprises a pad for hot or cold therapeutic applications. The pad has a fluid-tight and flexible covering that may be of a double or triple composite sheet. There is provided a mass of heat-exchanging fluid which may be a gel, an emulsion, or another stable fluid which is enclosed in the covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,268 issued to Riazi on Oct. 7, 1997 for “Method For Providing Therapeutic Heat Treatment And Kit For Practice Thereof” discloses an apparatus and method for providing therapeutic heat treatment. The method comprises the steps of placing a suitable fluid in a container; placing wax in the container; heating the combination of the wax and the fluid until the wax has melted forming a layer and the fluid has reached the treatment temperature; and passing the body part through the layer of wax and into the fluid to form a glove around the body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,649 issued to Ronai on Apr. 25, 2000 for “Wax Warmer And Applicator Apparatus” discloses a wax warmer and applicator apparatus for heating and applying a depilatory wax to skin for the removal of unwanted hair. It comprises an electric wax warmer and a wax applicator able to store and carry a supply of warm liquid wax from the warmer to an area of the body. A compressible handle on the applicator allows the liquid wax to be forced out of the applicator and spread onto the skin in a very thin layer. The applicator is automatically refilled when placed back into the wax warmer and the compressible handle is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,766 issued to Duykers et al. on Aug. 12, 1980 for “Treatment Of Body Tissue By Means Of Internal Cavity Resonance” discloses a method and apparatus for treatment of tissue located in a specified region of a mammal. The region being proximate to a gas filled cavity that is contained in a fluid medium within the animal. The method comprises the steps of determining the resonance frequency of the cavity, and directing an acoustic signal upon the cavity to resonate it at a selected level of intensity until a first phase of the treatment has been concluded. Vessel contains a transducer that is capable of projecting an acoustic signal into medium, where the signal is determined by a control device coupled to the transducer. This patent only utilizes one transducer to generate acoustic signals having frequencies in a range of 20 KHz to 30 KHz.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,633 issued to Ferber on May 28, 2002 for “Bath Apparatus” discloses an apparatus is provided for bathing body parts, such as the feet. The apparatus includes a bath chamber for containing fluid, such as water, and receiving the body part therein. The bath chamber includes a bottom surface and a wall structure extending upwardly therefrom. A pump is disposed adjacent to the bottom surface of the bath chamber, and a bubble egress tube is provided in communication with the pump and the bath chamber bottom surface. The bubble egress tube has a continuous configuration which traverses a surface area of the bath chamber bottom surface having a width dimension greater than the width of the egress tube. Air from the pump is directed into the bath chamber through egress holes formed in the bubble egress tube, thereby generating air bubbles in the fluid contained in the bath chamber. The wall structure includes a contact area adapted to be uncovered by fluid contained in the bath chamber. A heating member is provided on the contact area for providing heat to the body part when the body part is placed on the contact area. In addition, a heater is provided in communication with the bath chamber for maintaining the heat of the fluid contained therein. Furthermore, the bath apparatus includes a vibration assembly in communication with the bath chamber for imparting vibration to the bath chamber. The vibration assembly includes a motor affixed to an underside of the bath chamber, an output shaft rotatable driven by the motor, and a counterweight affixed to the output shaft. This patent utilizes one vibration generator and does not combine two waveforms at two distinct areas, where the two original waveforms are converging on each other to combine together to create a constructive and destructive pulse waveform from the two original waveforms. It further does not disclose using homogeneous wax medium as a medium for the bath apparatus nor does it maintains the medium within a temperature range of 85° F. to 115° F.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,415 issued to Urakami on Nov. 14, 1989 for “Warm Bath For Hands And Feet” discloses a bath apparatus for simultaneously soaking the hands and feet in a bathing agent consisting mainly of wax. It includes an upper and lower container each containing the bathing agent. The bottom wall and peripheral sidewall of each container comprises a base structure and an inner layer on the base structure, the inner layer being made of a corrosion-resistant material. The base structure has a bottom outer surface juxtaposed to the bottom wall and a side outer surface juxtaposed to the sidewall. A first electric heater is provided on the bottom outer surface and a second electric heater is provided on the side outer surface. A temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of the bathing agent is provided in each of the containers, and a temperature control is operable connected between the temperature sensor and the first and second electric heaters for controlling the temperature of the bathing agent in each of the containers, whereby the entire volume of the bathing agent in each of the upper and lower containers is uniformly heated by the first and second electric heaters and the temperature of the bathing agent in the upper and lower containers is maintained substantially even at all locations in the respective container by the first and second electric heaters.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus and method of generating non-turbulent flow waves within a container such that the waves travel through a heated or non-heated homogenous wax medium onto a body part for providing both a massaging effect and enhanced permeability in addition to heat treatment.